


Little Girl

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Age Play, F/F, Kink, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Mistress/Little, Mommy/little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Writer Bingo, mmlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: A look into what age play with Miranda and Andy could look like.Two small scenes with Miranda as the little bookend a scene with Andy as the little.





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm up way too fucking late right now cause I have work in the morning, but I wanted to post this.  
> This is brand new territory for me. *is terrified*  
> It covers Bingo Card Seven: Age Play. Not sure what challenge it will go towards yet, other than the "Golden Minion."  
> I would like to hear what you thought of it.  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC

Andy smiled as she walked into the dining room to see Miranda sitting at the table, hard at work with the coloring book Andy had presented to her as a present. “Good girl, Miranda,” she murmured as she stepped up beside her wife. “Can Mistress see what her good girl has been coloring?” She asked, leaning to press a kiss to the top of Miranda’s head.

“No.” Miranda was quick to slap the book closed.

“No?” Andy asked, curious about the reaction.

Miranda shook her head. “Not done.”

“Ok, sweetheart. You want to wait to show me when you’re all done?” Andy gave Miranda’s head another kiss.

Miranda nodded. “Mistress?”

“Yes, Miranda?”

“Juice, please.”

“Of course, my sweet girl. Would you like apple juice, or grape juice?”

“Apple.”

Smoothing her hand across Miranda’s neck, Andy asked, “If I bring a big girl glass, will you be a good girl and be very careful not to spill?”

Miranda nodded again. “I won’t spill. Promise.”

“That’s my good girl. I’ll be right back.” Andy tilted Miranda’s head up, and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. “Keep coloring, my sweet girl, Mistress wants to see your artwork when you’re all done.”

Miranda gave her a brilliant smile, one Andy almost only saw exclusively while Miranda was in her little space- one that made her heart skip and jump- and she immediately smiled back. “Ok, Mistress,” Miranda said, turning her attention back to the coloring book, content to enjoy the quiet as Andy took charge and took care of everything.

Smile still on her face as she moved to the kitchen to get Miranda’s juice, Andy reflected on the rare times they played with little Miranda. It wasn’t often, but whenever it did happen, Andy was always given a breathtaking smile. It was a smile so bright, and so void of the stress that always weighed upon Miranda’s shoulders, that it was what really drove the idea home for Andy how much little space helped Miranda reset. It gave Miranda a safe place to feel absolutely and unconditionally cared for, and it gave Andy so much joy that she could help provide that for her wife.

_________________________________________________________

“Andrea. It’s time for bed.”

“NO!” Andy screamed, dropping to the floor of the living room and wailing. “I NOT TIRED!”

“Andrea. You have until the count of three-”

“NOOOO!” Andy kicked her feet and shook her head wildly.

Her Mistress’ voice became very cold as she said, “Then you will sleep here, without any bedtime stories.” Andy looked up from her tantrum to see her Mistress walking out of the living room. “Goodnight, Andrea.”

“NOOO!” Andy cried, crawling quickly to wrap herself around her Mistress’ legs. “DON’T LEAVE!”

“Andrea. Mistress is very tired. If her little girl is going to throw a tantrum and not go to sleep, then she will not be allowed in bed. You have one minute to calm down and come to bed, or you can find somewhere else to sleep if you think you’re such a big girl and do not have to listen to the rules.” Her Mistress carefully but firmly yanked her legs away from Andy’s hold and left the living room, leaving Andy to decide if she wanted to stop her tantrum or carry on.

Andy took less than a minute to slowly stand up and shuffle to the bedroom. She sniffed as she entered, looking at the bed to find Miranda sitting up and reading a book. “I sorry, Mistress,” Andy mumbled, scuffing her toes against the carpet.

Her Mistress took her time bookmarking her page, and setting the book down on the bedside table. “Is my little girl ready for bed now? No more tantrums?”

Andy nodded, giving her Mistress a hopeful look. “I sorry,” she said again.

Her Mistress patted the bed beside her, and Andy immediately took the invitation. She threw back the covers, and snuggled up close. “I sorry,” she mumbled once more.

“Hmmm. Does my little girl want to tell me why she threw a tantrum when I said it was time for bed?”

Andy sniffled. “Andy doesn’t want to wake up tomorrow. Don’t wanna play with George.”

Her Mistress tenderly began to play with Andy’s hair, rubbing and scratching softly at her head, and the back of her neck. “He hasn’t been very nice recently, has he? Does my little girl remember what her Mistress said to do about that?”

Andy yawned. “Mistress said to go to Mr. Cartler, and tell him about George.”

“That’s right. Mr. Cartler will help make George stop his bad behavior. So let’s get some sleep, so you’re all ready for that in the morning.” Her Mistress turned out the light and they both took a second to shift until they were both comfortable, Andy resting half on top of her Mistress, and her Mistress holding on tight.

“Bedtime story?” Andy asked, yawning as she cuddled into her Mistress.

“Once upon a time, there was a sweet little princess….”

_________________________________________________________

“Miranda, are you going to finish?” Andy asked her wife.

“I’m not hungry, Mistress.” Miranda pouted as she pushed around a piece of broccoli.

“Not hungry?” Andy asked, feeling concerned, but taking the invitation and responding to Miranda’s desire to be little, “Sweetheart, are you full?”

Miranda shrugged in a very undignified way for adult Miranda, but in a way that was very common for little Miranda. “No. Not hungry.”

Standing, Andy stood beside Miranda and reached out, pressing her hand against Miranda’s forehead. “Sweetheart, do you feel sick?”

Miranda nodded, and leaned her head against Andy’s belly. She reached out and clutched to the hem of Andy’s shirt. “My tummy hurts, Mistress.”

“Ok, let’s get you ready for bed, and then Mistress will clean up the kitchen. Do you feel like you’re going to throw up?”

Miranda nodded again, and she whined a little before saying, “I don’t feel good, Mommy.”

Andy almost startled. If Miranda was actually calling her Mommy and not just Mistress, then her wife really wasn’t feeling good at all.

“Ok, baby. Mommy will take care of you. Mommy’s got you.” She leaned down to kiss Miranda’s head, and ran her hands up and down Miranda’s back. “We’ll go very slow, baby, but we need to get you up and ready for bed.”

Miranda sniffed and started to cry a little. “I don’t feel good, Mommy,” she repeated, her voice cracking on a quiet sob.

Andy’s heart broke and she slowly helped Miranda stand up from her chair, and wrapped her arms firmly around Miranda’s waist. “Oh, baby, I’m sorry. Mommy will take care of you. It’s ok to cry, sweetheart. Mommy’s got you.”

“Mommy.” Miranda cried.

Andy slowly began to lead a crying Miranda up to their bedroom. “Mommy’s got you, baby. Mommy’s got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> There it is!  
> Something brand new to me, writing wise.  
> I hope I did it well.  
> I'm nervous to post it.  
> Let me know what you thought?  
> Lots of Love,  
> CBC


End file.
